eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Research Centre
=Trivia= The research facility allows players to research technologies in several different areas. :*'Miscellaneous' :Miscellaneous is for the research of new buildings, improvement of economic efficiency and tactics in battle. It is especially important in the beginning to increase your resource production! :*'Engine' :Engines are necessary for your movement through the galaxy. To be able to travel to other systems than your home system you will need to research a warp engine (e.g. DX-1). :*'Weapons' :You will require weapon technologies to destroy your enemies. It's fairly simple: the more sound, the greater the effect. :*'Equipment' :Equipment covers mainly transport modules - those for resources as well as for troops. But also scanners and extra fuel tanks belong into this category. For colonizing other planets you will need to research a colonization module, which however often can be bought from other players via trading post as well. :*'Chassis' :Chassis research provides you with better usually bigger nacelles. The nacelle alone however won't be victorious, without the right equipment it ain't more than a flying wardrobe. :*'Armor' :Armor unlocks platings and shields. Noteworthy The research facility can only be constructed/expanded on the main planet. Meaning, you only get one research facility in the game. Premium feature Users with a premium account gain a little time advantage with the queueing feature. You will find more in this feature below. Research Upon finishing a research the allocated researchers will increase their ability in the field of this research by one skill point. This system enables the player to train researchers specifically. Skill points are not whole numbers but they have internal decimal places which are not visible. That results in them not increasing their skill despite finishing a research. The gained experience depends upon the number of researchers, invested time and difficulty of the research. It is decisive for expansion that an additional researcher can be assigned to a project with each of the levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. :*from level 1: 1 researcher maximum :*from level 3: 2 researchers maximum :*from level 5: 3 researchers maximum :*from level 7: 4 researchers maximum :*from level 9: 5 researchers maximum =Tabs= Available Here you can see all researches and their corresponding level of difficulty. If you click on the picture of one of the researches you can see its description and field of research. The level of difficulty depends upon the summed up total amount of skill levels of assigned researchers in this field. Only ONE research can be executed at a time, no matter how many researchers you may possibly employ! A research can be aborted to be continued later. The progress gained in this research is not lost. Remaining research time is dependant on the assigned researchers upon continuing. That way, there is always something to be researched and the research facility will remain busy. Due to the fact that the duration of a research depends upon the summed amount of experience of the assigned researchers you can minimize the required time dramatically by employing an additional researcher. However it is more useful to train new researchers in university first instead of using them for research straight away. That is why the quick expansion of the research facility is vital for exploration of better technologies. Not available All researches which will be researchable soon, but are missing certain preconditions still can be viewed in this tab. You can take a look at their descriptions just as you can with available researches. They even tell you indirectly, which technology is required to unlock the research. Explored This section provides an overview of all finished researches. Queue The queue is an exclusive feature for users with a premium account. If you click on a research you may then decided whether to start the research immediately or queuing it. If you queue it, it will start once the previous research has been completed successfully, provided that it is possible. For as you can also queue not available researches to make followups possible it may happen that still not every precondition for the research have been fulfilled. If that is the case the research will simply be skipped. If not the best available researcher(s) will be assigned and research will commence. That of course also means that researchers in training will not be assigned.